


Time Goes By [So Slowly]

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Rated for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Jongin, leader of his pack and protector of his territory in the city, finds himself with a human bodyguard when a bounty is put on his head.





	Time Goes By [So Slowly]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the greatest beta in the world. Thank you to the mods for giving me the time I needed to wrap this up. And thank you to everyone who reads. I hope you enjoy!!

Moonlight glints off the waves lapping against the shore of the lone stretch of beach. No one comes down here; it’s not safe to follow the wooded path and climb down the steep slope that leads to this unknown location. It’s kept hidden from the world, a small piece of heaven to be kept a treasured secret save for one individual.

Jongin’s eyes are on the moon as he stands at the water’s edge, the waves rushing over his feet and gently splashing around his ankles. Droplets of water fall from his hair and down his bare chest, catching the soft light of the night. He’s finished with his swim, but he doesn’t want to leave. Not yet.

Jongin’s not supposed to be out here alone. There’s a bounty on his head, a threat on his life that should have kept him locked inside his home, protected by his most trusted friends. But Jongin is an _Alpha_ , the head of his pack, and if the humans think they can cow him with their petty assassination attempts, they have another thing coming.

Jongin lets out a sigh, knowing his absence would have been discovered by now. His pack will be worried, but not enough to do anything rash. They’ll keep to the house unless given explicit orders by Jongin’s Beta, Chanyeol; and Chanyeol knows Jongin better than anyone. He knows Jongin just needs to escape.

The world Jongin lives in is a dark, dirty place. His father started something too large for Jongin to escape. The human politicians call them them the _monster mafia_. They use the name as a scare tactic to keep their constituents in line, to keep them obedient and out of their way as they dare to wage a war in the streets.

The humans are the real monsters. They’ll do anything to line their own pockets while convincing the rest of the citizens that they’re doing them a favor, that protecting them from the real evil. People are wary of werewolves; they know they’re out there, but nothing more than what the government wants them to know. When Jongin’s kind were outed to the world only a mere decade ago, they were met with ignorance and fear, and those with power sought to gaslight that terror into something much worse - a way to _keep_ their power.

Jongin’s father wasn’t a good man. He bit back at the humans the best way he knew how - using their fear to stake a claim. With a sizeable pack at his command, he was able to overrun and take control of the dirtiest, most run-down parts of the city with ease. Jongin had only been a boy then, but he’s a man now, and the Alpha, having taken his father’s place after his death less than a year ago.

That’s why the politicians are choosing to strike now. They assume he's weak. They think Jongin will loosen the tight grip his pack holds over their territory. They couldn’t be more wrong. Under his father, the slums had been rebuilt and upgraded. And boosted by a little protection money paid by the small businesses in the area, things are even booming. Their _monster mafia_ has done more for the wretched and the poor than any human government ever would.

Jongin isn’t about to let it go. As far as he’s concerned, the people here are his people. They’re under his protection. He won’t let them down. He won’t let his pack down.

Jongin grabs his clothes off a large rock and slips them back on. He takes one last lingering look at his little hideaway, knowing it will be a long time before he’s afforded an opportunity to visit again.

The night serves as his cover, and he slips through the shadows unseen. The trees provide him a safe path all the way to the city’s edge where the shadows grow shorter under the light of the street lamps. He skirts the buildings, keeps to the alleys, and hops the fences with ease all the way back to his home.

The mansion was his father’s legacy. It’s gated, the perimeter lined with thick trees and a hidden security system. Jongin knows how to circumvent it, stealing through the expansive back yard. His room is on the second floor, his balcony one leap from the ground. He’d left the doors open just a crack.

Jongin slips inside his room, squishing his toes in the carpet. He counts under his breath. “One . . . two . . . three -”

Chanyeol comes lumbering into Jongin’s room without knocking, his gaze heavy on his Alpha. He shows deference by bowing his head, but it only lasts for a moment. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Chanyeol demands, hands raised up high in the air only to fall back down. “Don’t answer that,” he huffs. “I know what you were thinking.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin says in warning, for all the good it does him.

“You’re too reckless,” Chanyeol growls. “We all see it. It’s like you’re doing everything you can to aggravate the situation. It’s like you want to put your head in their crosshairs.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You have a flair for the dramatic. Taunting my enemy is too childish a move for me. I just needed to breathe.”

“And did you?” Chanyeol inquires.

Jongin takes in a deep breath, only to let it out slowly. “Yes.”

“Good, because the rest of us are ready to nail your feet to the floor.”

Jongin snorts. “If you don’t use silver nails, you’ll be wasting your time.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Chanyeol mutters.

Jongin walks over to him and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder. “I can’t promise I’ll stay confined to the house, but I won’t go running off without telling you. How does that sound?”

“Like the great start to a negotiation,” Chanyeol answers. “But I’ll take it for now.”

Jongin enjoys how comfortable Chanyeol is with him. They were close as kids, growing up together thick as thieves, as brothers. Chanyeol was always going to be Jongin’s Beta, and he’s risen to the challenge. He knows when to keep the propriety of their rank, and when he can step over it. He knows he can let Jongin know how he really feels when it counts. It keeps Jongin’s head from getting too big.

Chanyeol ruffles Jongin’s hair before leaving the room, Jongin following closely behind him. He needs to show his face to the pack. He sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

 

Jongin wakes to sunlight in his eyes and his blankets twisted around his legs. He yawns, stretches, wishes he were still young enough to lounge in bed undisturbed. He taps on his phone, glancing at the time before running his hand over his face. It’s barely 7, but he can already hear the rest of the house waking up.

Jongin groans as he sits up, blankets abandoned and the curtains over the balcony doors open, bathing his nude form in warmth. He luxuriates in it for a moment longer, rolling his head until his neck pops. Another day, another helping of weight to carry on his shoulders. Being an Alpha is emotionally draining, but he’s up to it. He has to be.

Jongin pulls on a pair of pants, and leaves the confines of his room. He follows the scintillating scent of cooking food, mouth already watering. He glides down the stairs quietly, turning when he reaches the bottom, only to come to a halt. There’s something off. There’s a scent in the house that shouldn’t be here.

His hackles rise and Jongin inhales, eyes flashing alpha red and teeth sharp as he growls, trying to find the direction of the source. He takes off toward the living room, following the scent as it gets stronger, more potent. _Human_. There are no humans in the pack house. No humans have ever been allowed past its threshold.

He fears it’s an assassin, worrying for the rest of his pack. He speeds, sliding into the living room and rounding toward the foyer when he sees him. There’s no time to assess the threat. Jongin lunges at the intruder, swiftly circling fingers around the man’s neck and letting his momentum carry him forward until he’s slamming the man against the back of the door.

Jongin bares his teeth, ready to rip the man’s throat out when a hand on his arm stays him.

“You never were good with surprise guests,” Chanyeol says wryly.

Jongin jerks his head toward Chanyeol, the beast inside him not so easily swayed. He wants to _protect_. He wants to eliminate the foreign threat inside their home and be done with it.

“Put him down, Jongin,” Chanyeol states. He’s calm, rational.

It helps to soothe Jongin until he’s letting the weight of the man slide him back down to the floor. Jongin slowly releases his grip on the human’s neck, taking a step back, but not taking his eyes off him for even a moment.

“Why is he here?” Jongin demands.

“He’s for you,” Chanyeol replies.

Jongin’s head snaps toward Chanyeol. “Come again?”

“This is what you get when you keep running off.” Chanyeol looks rather smug. Jongin doesn’t like that look on Chanyeol. “This is your new bodyguard.”

Jongin barks out a laugh.

“It’s not a joke.”

Jongin turns toward the human, dragging his eyes up and down his body. He takes another step back, his lip curling. This man is short, not well muscled, and his skin stains red easy. There’s a ring around his neck in the shape of Jongin’s fingers. He’s touching the reddened skin, his eyes narrowed in annoyance at Jongin.

“I’m the Alpha,” Jongin snarls. “What use is a human bodyguard to me?”

“Plenty, for an Alpha who can’t stay put. The rest of us think he will be _good for you_ since you can’t seem to stop sticking your head out the door.”

“You expect me to rule from an ivory tower? Dictating to my pack and getting them to carry out my orders instead of taking on any of the burden? An Alpha should be the first one out there getting his hands dirty.”

“And you can get your hands dirty with Kyungsoo here to keep you from being riddled with silver bullets.”

“This is -”

“The will of the pack.”

Jongin growls, gritting his teeth because he knows he can’t go against his pack when it comes to this. As much as an Alpha rules his pack, the pack also rules the Alpha. It keeps the balance, keeps an Alpha from abusing his pack and a pack from having to deal with an Alpha who’s too reckless - like they think Jongin is being now.

The man in front of him - Kyungsoo - steps forward, a scowl pulling down his mouth. “I had hoped for a more professional first meeting,” he says, his eyes on Jongin but his words directed towards Chanyeol.

“Our Jongin is protective,” Chanyeol boasts. “I was planning to let him know of your presence before he caught your scent, but he’s got an Alpha’s nose.”

“As I should,” Jongin grunts. “And you know very well that we don’t let outsiders come here,” Jongin says sternly, eyes narrowed at his Beta.

“And yet the pack has agreed Kyungsoo shall remain here, in close proximity to you, until the assassination matter is wrapped up.”

Jongin runs fingers through his sleep-tangled hair, very unhappy with this turn of events. “Sounds like you got me a babysitter,” he grumbles.

“A babysitter who will keep you alive,” Kyungsoo corrects.

“I am perfectly capable of staying alive,” Jongin counters. “I’ve been successful for the last twenty-three years.”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol warns, an elbow nudging against Jongin’s ribs. “This is serious. And you’re not getting out of it.”

Jongin settles his gaze on the tiny human in front of him and scowls. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it. Or _him_.” He turns to the intruding human. “Do me a favor and try not to bring attention to yourself.”

It’s a pointless thing to say because a human's presence immediately stirs the house into whispers. The ones who had banded together with Chanyeol to inflict this _punishment_ on Jongin are the only ones who don’t outright stare at him as he trails after Jongin as the Alpha walks right into the large kitchen.

Jongin feels like he’s being backed into a corner, and he can’t stop the itch to fight, the urge to turn around and run until he no longer feels like prey. He rolls his shoulders, trying his best to ignore the human, even if it’s all anyone is whispering about. The pack table is full, dishes scattered densely over the entire surface. Jongin seats himself at the head of the table and his bodyguard stands at his side, hands clasped in front of him.

Jongin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you’re going to hover, at least sit,” he barks.

Several of the pack burst into quiet giggling. It’s Chanyeol who slides a chair over for the man, but it’s Baekhyun who sets a plate piled with food in front of him.

“Eat,” Baekhyun tells the human. “You’re going to need the energy if you’re trying to keep up with this one.”

It’s harmless teasing, but Jongin bares his teeth anyway.

“Thank you,” the human murmurs, accepting the food with a polite smile.

Jongin blinks, watching him for a moment. There’s nothing extraordinary about the man, nothing that strikes Jongin as memorable. He doesn’t have time to waste on a human. He has a job to do. The pack isn’t going to lead itself, and the people under his protection need to see him, need to know he’s not abandoning them.

Jongin eats quickly before leaving, and to his dismay, his new nanny is at his heels. He doesn’t bother glancing back over his shoulder to acknowledge the man.

It’s a violation. This house is the only place in the world where Jongin feels truly safe, the only place where he can be himself. He’s surrounded with the familiarity of his pack, of the people he’s known his entire life. To have some human he’s never met now shadowing him inside his own home is unacceptable.

“Look,” Jongin begins as he rounds on the shorter man. “I get that your job is to babysit, but you don’t have to be up my ass about it,” Jongin says, doing his best to keep his voice level. “This house is well protected; I doubt anyone’s coming for me here. So can you maybe give me some space to breathe?”

Jongin looks at the human expectantly. The man takes two steps back from him and stops.

Jongin groans. “Just don’t follow me into my bedroom, okay? That’s entirely off limits.”

“As long as you promise not to take any sudden trips out your window,” the human states.

Jongin curls his lip at him, trying to control his emotions. It’s not easy when everything is screaming at him from all sides. This man is _not welcome here_. No one except his pack should ever be allowed to see Jongin at his weakest, at his most vulnerable.

“Chanyeol briefed me on your frequent escapes, and your favorite places you go to when you sneak out of the house. It’s for your protection.”

It’s _not_ for Jongin’s protection. It’s for the pack’s peace of mind. Jongin can take care of himself. He can go unseen when he wants. Perhaps this is a test. The human government wants Jongin dead. His pack wants to ensure he’s strong enough to handle both the outside threat, as well as handle additional pressure from the inside. A true Alpha would be able to do it. Jongin can do this.

“If I plan to go on any trips, I’ll inform you,” Jongin tells the human. “That way you can try and keep up.”

“I am authorized to tag you with a tracker if I need to,” the man deadpans.

“Authorized by _who_?” Jongin demands.

“Chanyeol.”

Jongin snarls and stalks back to the kitchen. “ _Chanyeol_!” he roars.

 

Everything is fine. It’s fine that Jongin is essentially a prisoner in his own home. It’s fine that a human has been allowed into his home to watch his every move. It’s _fine_ that Jongin feels trapped.

It’s fine because Jongin is the Alpha and these irritations are things he must handle as he continues to run the pack.

What’s not fine is the way Jongin’s wolf bristles every time he feels eyes on him. It makes Jongin restless, and as soon as he finishes doling out tasks to his pack, all of whom get to _leave_ the house, he rushes from the room. He can _hear_ the footsteps echoing behind him and it makes him angry.

Jongin bursts out the back doors, breathing in the fresh air in deep gulps. The sunlight is warm on his skin and he basks in it, standing in the low-cut grass. The entire border around the back of the house is lined with thick trees. Jongin yearns to run to them, to rip out of his skin and wear his fur proudly as he scratches his claws down the tree trunks.

He takes two more steps, halting when he hears the grass rustle behind him. Jongin doesn’t have to look to know it’s his bodyguard. But now the idea of shifting, of showing this man something so personal, makes the desire to run slip through his fingers.

When Jongin turns to go back inside, he makes sure his arm hits against the man’s shoulder on his way. He takes a step back, but makes no indication that the impact has bothered him. Jongin trudges his way into his home and up the stairs to his room. As soon as he’s inside, he slams the door in the human’s face.

Jongin needs to be alone. He needs to _think_. He flops on his bed, face buried in the soft comforter, and squeezes his eyes shut. He wants to tune out the beating of the human’s heart on the other side of the door. He wants to be rid of the smell of the man’s aftershave and natural scent.

It doesn’t belong here.

“You’ll get used to it,” Chanyeol tells him later.

It’s after sunset and Jongin is standing on his balcony, staring longingly out at the horizon. There are still faint trails of color bleeding across the sky that no human could ever see.

“It’s not something I want to get used to,” Jongin says. “My home has been invaded by a human, and his scent is going to saturate the place if he stays too long.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “All the more reason to hope the assassination thing is wrapped up soon.”

“All the more reason for me to instill hope in the pack that I don’t need babysitting. I’m the Alpha -”

“And we need you safe.” Chanyeol’s words are harsh, but his features grow soft. “Jongin, this isn’t a punishment. We all care for you. We all _need_ you. This pack would fall apart without you. The risk is too great. It’s not just about you.”

Jongin sighs, turning to lean on the edge of the balcony. “I know,” he mumbles. “It’s just difficult not to see this as some sort of jab, or test to see if I’m really strong enough.”

“We all know you’re strong enough. You went unchallenged at the ascension. All of us believe in you. You need to believe in yourself more.” Chanyeol reaches out, slinging an arm around Jongin’s shoulders to pull him to his side. “Besides, Kyungsoo’s kind of cute, yeah? If I had to have someone following me around all the time, it’d be him.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “That’s because you always think with your dick,” Jongin snorts.

“I do not,” Chanyeol asserts.

“Oh yeah? Then look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t give your room to Kyungsoo so you’d have an excuse to beg your way into Baekhyun’s room for the foreseeable future?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, then snaps it shut. His face scrunches up before finally answers. “My room is next to yours, so it’s ideal for your bodyguard to take it. It keeps him close.”

Jongin laughs. “We both know you’re full of shit.”

Chanyeol grins, ducking his head. “Baekhyun doesn’t know it though. Shhhh.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Jongin tells his friend. “Just don’t show Kyungsoo the hidden door between our rooms, yeah?”

Chanyeol nods. “Deal.”

“Just so you know, tomorrow I’m going out,” Jongin says. “I need to be seen.”

Chanyeol nods, but he doesn’t seem pleased about it. “You do.” He turns to Jongin, hands on Jongin’s arms. “Don’t be reckless. And _don’t_ try to slip away from Kyungsoo.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m serious.”

“I _know_.”

“I know you know, but I also know _you_. You’ve probably already come up with half a dozen ways to lose him.”

Jongin shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sniffs.

“You’re not a good liar.”

“Wishful thinking does not lead to action,” Jongin tells him. “It merely helps my sanity levels.”

“He’s not that bad,” Chanyeol comments. “Kyungsoo. We went through a lot of profiles before choosing him. He’s one of the best professional bodyguards, and he seemed eager to take on the challenge of _you_.”

“I’m sure he did,” Jongin says dryly.

Chanyeol knocks his arm. “You should be so lucky.”

“If I was lucky, I wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.”

“Ah, but an Alpha’s lot is never an easy one.”

“Ugh, you’re so exhausting,” Jongin whines. “Go to bed, Chanyeol.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Chanyeol teases, lumbering his way back into Jongin’s room and toward the door.

“By the way,” Jongin adds, “just as a warning - the pack has placed bets on where Baekhyun is going to make you sleep.”

Chanyeol laughs, unbothered. “The challenge is on!”

 

One of Jongin’s favorite places to visit is the orphanage. It was set up long before his father took over this area, but his father, and now Jongin, have invested a lot in the upkeep of it. The main building is older, faded stone giving way to newer brick as new additions were built on. The roof had recently been replaced because there were too many leaks to justify patching each one.

Outside, the building is surrounded by gardens, some filled with flowers and others with vegetables the kids and staff tend to. It has a warm feel to it despite the circumstances.

Jongin hasn’t visited since the bounty was put on his head. He’s been too afraid. What if those idiots tried something when Jongin was surrounded by so many innocent children? He wouldn’t put it past them to try, and then blame the aftermath on Jongin and his _monster mafia_.

He stands on the sidewalk in front of the orphanage now, with his bodyguard as his shadow, and decides, once again, not to go inside. He shoves his hands deep in his pockets and keeps walking. The streets here are almost as familiar as his own home. He grew up here, learned how to take care of the place at his father’s side. Truthfully, Jongin thought he would have years longer to prepare for this responsibility, but the choice was never his.

The morning rush has already passed, leaving the sidewalks almost empty save for the vendors, their stalls set up between the buildings. This entire place had been crumbling from the bottom up when Jongin’s father took over. It’s still far from perfect, but all the shops and homes are up to code and far less people find themselves needing to sleep on the street.

Jongin pauses at a flower stall, leaning in to inhale the scent of the roses. He purchases one, then thinks better of it and purchases two. The red velvet petals brush against his fingertips when he passes the second rose to his bodyguard. The human looks surprised, but murmurs his thanks when he takes the flower. Their fingers slide together; Jongin hadn’t expected the man’s hands to be so warm and he pauses briefly before moving on.

Jongin doesn’t need to buy bags of fruit, or the shiny trinkets offered on roadside stalls, but he does so anyway. It’s not only to gain favor with the humans who live here, but to give them a little extra. Besides, the pack will devour the fruit, and Jongin can always store the trinkets away to use for birthdays.

The pair linger in the city for hours. Jongin goes into almost every shop, taking his time and greeting each employee. No one here dislikes Jongin or the werewolves in his pack. They’re part of a small group of humans who understand that werewolves aren’t all violent and cruel. The rest of the city, however, isn’t as enlightened.

The trunk of Jongin’s car is full by the time he’s done. The sun is going to go down soon; Jongin wants to stay out, but he knows he can’t. He’s lucky he’s been able to do this much already. It’s best not to push things even if nothing had happened.

Chanyeol and Sehun are waiting to help unload the car, and to Jongin’s surprise, his bodyguard helps too. Maybe, just maybe, this human won’t be so useless after all.

 

There are only two occasions when Jongin gets to enjoy his privacy without a man-shaped shadow lingering behind him. The first is when he’s in his room, usually sleeping. Sometimes he’ll escape up there just to breathe, but not often.

The second is when he’s running with his pack. There’s no room for a pesky human when they all shed their skin for fur and take off into the trees, howling at the moon. They playfully nip at each other as they race to the lake hidden in the forest. 

Jongin pulls ahead, paws pounding over the dirt and leaves, the rush of freedom giving him an extra boost of energy. It’s been a long week. He’s felt trapped for too long, and his wolf is ready to run it out. He hears the rest of his pack behind him; they’re not trying to keep up. They know Jongin needs this.

Jongin breaks through the clearing, but doesn’t slow. He barrels forward, letting the water slow his movements until he comes to a stop. It splashes over his muzzle as he wades into it as far as he can while standing. The moon is clear overhead, and Jongin howls at it. Like this, out here, he doesn’t have a care in the world. This is his _home_.

The rest of his pack finally catches up. Some choose to join him in the water, but most of them linger along the shore. They play fight, nipping at ears and tails before loosing howls and bounding back into the trees. Jongin watches them, his chest swelling with pride. They’re a strong pack. They will survive.

It’s hours before Jongin begins his journey back to the house. He doesn’t run this time. He takes slow steps, enjoying the nature around him for as long as he can. The sounds of the wildlife waking surround him, and he moves just a little faster. The sun is cresting over the horizon, starting to splash light over a dark sky. Jongin tries to race it.

His claws dig into dirt, sending some flying as he runs. His stare is focused on the edge of the forest, pushing himself to go just a little faster when the light grows brighter still.

Jongin breaks through and runs into his backyard just as the inky tendrils of night finally dissipate. The sun rises on a new day and Jongin is there to bear witness. He lopes through the grass for a minute or two, knowing the rest of his pack is still on their way back, probably taking their time.

Jongin plans to wait for them, but he gets a whiff of something in the air that makes his fur stand on end. _Blood_.

Jongin is nearly at the house when his bodyguard stumbles out, a hand clutched tight over his right bicep. Jongin sees red rivulets spilling through his fingers, and spots the sweat beaded on the man’s forehead even from this far away. The human leans against the frame of the open sliding glass doors, looking paler than usual.

Jongin doesn’t hesitate to shift in front of him this time, rising to stand on two feet as the fur recedes. He walks up to the man with purpose, hackles raised and senses on high alert.

“What happened?” Jongin demands. He sounds angrier than he means to, but it’s because of the change. His vocal chords aren’t fully human yet and that always makes him sound gruffer, meaner.

“Someone tried to get in while you were away,” his bodyguard tells him. “They were -” he pauses to inhale sharply when Jongin raises a hand to fit over Kyungsoo’s. He squeezes to help staunch the flow of blood. “They were taking advantage of everyone being out of the house during the full moon to set a trap. They weren’t expecting me.”

Jongin can hear his heart beating, can see the way he’s straining to stand.

“How long ago?”

“A few hours,” the man tells him.

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise. “Why didn’t you call someone?” he demands, peeling both their hands off his injured arm. Jongin doesn’t hesitate to rip the fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt away; it’s ruined anyway - too much blood.

The human winces, but doesn’t stop him. “Who would I call?” he questions. “You don’t want anyone else here.”

Jongin pauses to look at him. His chest feels heavy, his throat thick. “If anything like this ever happens again, you call someone,” he commands. “You have my permission.”

Kyungsoo, as injured as he is, manages to crack a smile.

Jongin shakes his head, thumb pushing at the lowest point of the deep gash on Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo hisses, his arm reflexively jerking back, but Jongin has a firm hold around it now. He smears the pad of his thumb through the blood to find the cut. “It’s deep,” he says, eyebrows furrowing. “We need to get the bleeding to stop.”

“I tried,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Not much I can do one-handed, I’m afraid.”

“I’ve got you,” Jongin tells him.

Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to say something when he stops. Behind him, Jongin hears several of his pack finally making it out of the cover of the trees. In an instant, one of them is rushing up to them. Jongin watches as Chanyeol shifts, worry creasing his forehead.

“Get everyone inside to search the house,” Jongin commands before his Beta can say anything. “Just to make sure,” Jongin tells Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol turns and shifts again, releasing a howl into the air that will summon the rest of the pack. He returns to Jongin’s side as a man again, eyes still red. “What are we scenting for?”

“Human,” Kyungsoo says. “Other than me.”

Chanyeol glances between Jongin and Kyungsoo before nodding. “And you?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo.

“I’ve got him,” Jongin says. “Now go.”

Chanyeol takes off and Jongin manages to grab Kyungsoo and move him inside before the others come rushing in. Jongin picks Kyungsoo up off his feet and half throws him over his shoulder. Kyungsoo lets out a quiet groan of pain as Jongin quickly makes his way upstairs.

He’s cautious as he enters his room, nostrils flaring to find any scent that shouldn’t be there. But the only one out of place is Kyungsoo. Satisfied, Jongin takes the man directly into his personal bathroom and finally puts him down.

Kyungsoo looks paler, clutching the bathroom counter tight to stay on his feet. Jongin works to rid Kyungsoo of the rest of his top while keeping an eye on Kyungsoo’s face to make sure he’s not about to pass out. He wets the scraps of torn fabric under the faucet and uses them to clean away as much blood around the wound as possible.

There are two gashes, forming an almost _V_ , that run sideways. Judging by the clean slicing, it had been a _very_ sharp knife. Kyungsoo probably hadn’t even feel the cuts when they’d happened. The blood pools to the surface almost immediately after Jongin cleans the dried blood away. The cuts run _really_ deep.

“This is going to be weird,” Jongin begins, his eyes now on Kyungsoo’s face, “but I have to lick these clean.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide. “If you’re fucking with me -”

“It’s a wolf thing,” Jongin explains. “It will disinfect the wound, and help it heal faster.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look so sure, but he eventually nods. “Alright,” he agrees - very reluctantly.

“You might want to hold tight to me,” Jongin tells him. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

Kyungsoo hesitates before wrapping his good arm around Jongin’s waist. Jongin can tell immediately that his body temperature is lower than it should be. What’s surprising is that he doesn’t scent any fear on Kyungsoo. He takes a moment to slide his leg between Kyungsoo’s thighs, pinning him to the counter.

Jongin pushes away thoughts of anything other than getting Kyungsoo’s wound clean. He swipes his tongue over the lower, longer line. Kyungsoo flinches, but doesn’t make a sound. Jongin can hear him gritting his teeth when he makes another pass. He picks up the taste of blood, of metal. It’s not silver.

Jongin meticulously, carefully cleans Kyungsoo’s arm even when it begins trembling and even when Kyungsoo’s breathing becomes heavy - his head falling forward to land on Jongin’s chest. Jongin knows it hurts, but it will hurt more if he doesn’t get it cleaned out enough. He doesn’t pause to apologize, doesn’t pause to let Kyungsoo catch his breath.

The skin around the wound turns red, beginning to swell, but Jongin continues. He feels Kyungsoo’s nails digging into his back, can sense how much Kyungsoo wants to pull away from him. Kyungsoo wants to, but he doesn’t. There’s something about his self-restraint that Jongin admires. Even other wolves need to be pinned down for this kind of cleaning.

Jongin slows when he sees the skin on the corners of the gash begin to patch themselves together. If Kyungsoo were a wolf, he would heal a lot faster, but he’s only human. This is all Jongin can do for him. He turns his head and calls for Chanyeol.

It’s only a moment later when Chanyeol lumbers in, his clothing hastily pulled on and hair a mess. “There’s nothing in the house,” he reports.

“That’s good,” Jongin breathes. “Now help me bandage this.” Jongin doesn’t want to move; Kyungsoo is barely standing on his own. Without Jongin, he’ll fall.

Chanyeol maneuvers to the side, tongue poking through his teeth as he digs through the cabinet to pull out the gauze and medical tape. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s arm out as Chanyeol starts bandaging it.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol murmurs when Kyungsoo hisses.

As soon as Chanyeol finishes, he tries to slip his arm around Kyungsoo to take him from Jongin. It surprises both of them when Jongin snarls. Chanyeol is quick to retreat, taking a few steps away from Jongin.

“Just -” Jongin sighs, shaking his head. “Help me get him into bed.”

Chanyeol moves in cautiously, helping redistribute Kyungsoo’s weight while trying not to move him too much. Kyungsoo tightens his grip on Jongin when he’s lifted again. Jongin and Chanyeol shuffle their way out of the bathroom and into Jongin’s room. Chanyeol makes an attempt to head for the door, but Jongin guides him over toward his own bed.

There’s a look on Chanyeol’s face that Jongin can’t place when they lay Kyungsoo on Jongin’s bed.

“You need water,” Jongin tells Kyungsoo. In his peripheral vision, he sees Chanyeol darting off to go get it. “I don’t have any painkillers, but you should try to sleep.”

Chanyeol comes back and Kyungsoo half-sits, leaning on his good arm just enough for Chanyeol to hold the water to his lips. He takes a few swallows before lying down again.

“Thanks,” he croaks.

“Sleep,” Jongin tells him. “I can keep myself alive for a while.”

Jongin and Chanyeol leave the room, shutting the door behind him. Chanyeol immediately turns to Jongin.

“I know,” Jongin whispers before Chanyeol can say anything.

“Do you?” Chanyeol questions.

Jongin sighs. “I _know_.”

“That we were lucky Kyungsoo was here, or that you went all possessive on him?”

Jongin growls low, lip curling for a moment. “Both.”

“I thought you didn’t -”

“I don’t.”

“Then why -”

“I don’t fucking know,” Jongin barks, instantly regretting raising his voice. “I don’t know, Chanyeol. Can’t we just forget about it right now? We’re all safe, and Kyungsoo will be fine.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve spoken his name,” Chanyeol whispers, a smile creeping over his face.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Jongin grumbles. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving and exhausted and now I’m going to have to sleep in _your_ room.”

“I wasn’t the one who put Kyungsoo in your bed,” Chanyeol cackles as he takes off for the stairs.

“Chanyeol, yah!” Jongin yells as he gives chase. “I’m going to skin you and use your pelt as a rug!”

 

“ _About three things Jongin was absolutely positive. First, Kyungsoo was a human. Second -_ ”

“If you don’t stop trying to superimpose my life onto _Twilight_ , I’m going to rip out your tongue so you have to use sign language for the rest of your miserable days,” Jongin threatens.

Baekhyun grins at him. “But the last sentence is the best part,” he teases.

Jongin is sitting in his favorite chair, legs curled up on the seat as he tries to enjoy a little quiet time to organize his thoughts. It’s an impossible task now that Chanyeol has basically told the entire pack about Jongin and his one little possessive action toward Kyungsoo. It’s not like Jongin professed his love for the man. He had just wanted to take care of him; Kyungsoo had been injured while helping to keep Jongin safe. He owes him.

Jongin feels responsible for him. That’s all.

Kyungsoo is still upstairs in Jongin’s bed. Sehun had taken food up to him earlier, and Jongin had changed his bandage while Kyungsoo ate to distract himself. He was glad to see the wound was healing fast. If Kyungsoo is lucky, there will only be a faint scar left behind.

Chanyeol and Yixing had gone out to the perimeter earlier to inspect the security system. No one should have been able to get in. They assured Jongin they’d discovered the hole and fixed it so no one else could get in that way. They also let him know there had only been one scent, which meant no one else had gotten in.

The only evidence was the trail of blood on the grass left behind by the intruder after Kyungsoo fought him off.

Jongin wonders what could have happened if Chanyeol and the others hadn’t insisted on hiring a bodyguard. No one had been in the house except for Kyungsoo. Would Jongin have scented his assassin or the trap laid out for him on his own? Or would the pack now be leaderless, the political shitlords celebrating their win with Jongin’s head in the middle of their table?

The very idea makes Jongin agitated. He doesn’t want to owe a human anything. But now he does. He owes _Kyungsoo_ and somehow that’s not as bad as it could have been. Kyungsoo, however much his presence is a constant irritation for Jongin, is good at his job. And he’s listened to every instruction Jongin has given him. As far as humans go, Kyungsoo, Jongin thinks, is a good one.

Jongin has been surrounded by the same people his entire life. It’s always been his pack. And there’s always been the people under his protection in the city. He knows them too. It makes it hard for Jongin to accept anyone outside that bubble. He’s comfortable when he knows the faces around him. Kyungsoo’s is a new face.

But it could be a face Jongin could grow to trust. At the very least, Kyungsoo can be trusted to do his job. Which is _still_ to keep Jongin alive.

It also means Jongin has to stay in the house until Kyungsoo is fully healed.

Baekhyun decides to climb on the side of Jongin’s chair, which means he ends up seated half in Jongin’s lap. He slides his fingers through Jongin’s hair as he sighs. “Alpha, my Alpha,” he croons, “it’s okay to fall for the hot guy hired to follow you around. In fact, I _encourage_ it.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warns.

“What?” Baekhyun questions. “I’m stating the obvious because Jongin never seems to _see_ the obvious.”

“I can hear you,” Jongin comments, tapping his fingers on Baekhyun’s side.

Baekhyun just twists to rest an arm over Jongin’s shoulder. “Good, because sometimes you need a reality check,” he replies while snapping his fingers in Jongin’s face.

“The reality is there’s an injured man in my bed, and I owe him my life. Stop making it a bigger thing than it is.” Jongin doesn’t miss the look Baekhyun and Chanyeol share, but he chooses to ignore it. “This is a serious situation,” Jongin sighs. “Stop trying to play matchmaker. This isn’t a game.”

“Well it’s nice to see you’re serious about _something_ ,” Chanyeol comments, a stern look on his face.

Jongin purses his lips. “I’m serious when I need to be.”

Chanyeol makes a noise, but drops it. Jongin leaves it alone. He trusts his beta, and he knows Chanyeol is only looking out for him.

“And so the lion fell in love with the lamb,” Baekhyun sighs.

“That better not be another _Twilight_ line,” Jongin growls.

Baekhyun cackles, jumping off Jongin’s lap and out of range.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin calls. “I’m going to burn your entire collection!”

“If you touch my signed collector’s edition, Chanyeol’s going to have to hire another bodyguard for you.”

“Chanyeol, please collect your boyfriend.” Jongin finds satisfaction in the way both Baekhyun and Chanyeol go rigid.

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open a little before he rounds on Chanyeol. “Boyfriend?!” he yells. “ _What_ lies have you been telling our Alpha?”

Chanyeol flinches back when Baekhyun steps forward, raising his hands in defense. “Nothing,” Chanyeol squeaks. “I swear.”

“If you think I’m letting you back in my bed -”

Jongin uses the opportunity to slip away, feeling only mildly sorry for putting Chanyeol in that situation. He deserves it. Jongin finds himself climbing the stairs and walking into his room without realizing where he was headed. It’s autopilot to go to his room when he wants to escape.

Kyungsoo is awake, propped against Jongin’s pillows and scrolling through his phone. He’s wearing one of Baekhyun’s shirts now, which almost masks his human scent. The color has come back to his face, but Jongin had known it would after a full day’s rest.

“How are you feeling?” Jongin inquires, walking over to the windows to open the curtains. The sun is already down, so it doesn’t really let in any light. Jongin opens the balcony doors to let in some fresh air.

“Better,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “A lot better than I should be after that.”

Jongin smiles to himself, keeping his back turned to the man in his bed. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo tells him. It’s not the first time he’s said it.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Jongin says, parroting what he’d told Kyungsoo earlier.

“Then what should I do?” Kyungsoo asks. “If I’d gone to a hospital, I’d be stuck there for a week at least, with stitches in my arm and you without a bodyguard. You’re the reason I will be able to get back to my job.”

Jongin swallows, finally turning to look at Kyungsoo. “I’m also the reason you were injured,” Jongin reminds him.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo agrees, “but that’s my job. It’s not the first injury I’ve gotten, and it won’t be the last.”

Jongin feels the frown pulling at his lips. He doesn’t like how nonchalantly Kyungsoo talks about getting hurt, especially when it could easily have cost him his life.

“Why do you do this?” Jongin asks, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed. He faces Kyungsoo, head tilted.

“I’m good at it,” Kyungsoo answers with a shrug. He winces a little, letting out a soft noise as he lets his injured arm drop. “And it pays well.”

“You can put a monetary value on your life?”

“How is it any different than the bounty on _your_ life? Without people like me, people like you wouldn’t see the next day.”

“There’s a difference between the price tag someone else puts on your life, and the one you give your own life.”

“You assume I plan on dying.” Kyungsoo stares at Jongin, his voice unwavering. “I will not die this way.”

“You can’t know that.”

“And no one can say for certain they’ll live through the next day either.”

“That’s different. You’re putting your life on the line.”

“Not always,” Kyungsoo half shrugs. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“It doesn’t,” Jongin is quick to say, dropping his eyes to Kyungsoo’s lap where his fingers are still curled loosely around his phone. The screen is dark, lightly smudged with fingerprints. Kyungsoo’s scent is beginning to permeate through Baekhyun’s now, and Jongin doesn’t know if he likes how it’s filling his room.

“I guess not,” Kyungsoo sighs. “It’s not like you made a secret of hating the fact that I’m here. I don’t need your sympathy just because I was hurt doing my job. I promise you your weak human bodyguard will be fine.”

Jongin stands up, refusing to look at Kyungsoo. “Good,” he says, walking toward his door. “I’ll send someone up with food.”

Jongin closes the door behind him and leans back against it, closing his eyes. He nervously picks at the skin on his thumb and licks over his lips, trying to quash that ball of guilt now rising from his stomach. Kyungsoo was right. Jongin hated having him around. This shouldn’t change anything. Jongin will still be glad to be rid of him once this is over.

Right?

 

When Kyungsoo insists he’s fit for duty, Jongin finds himself with a shadow again. Jongin decides to give it one more day before making an appearance outside the house. He tells himself it’s because he doesn’t feel like going because it’s so much easier than admitting he wants to give Kyungsoo an easy time.

The pack, however, doesn’t make it a secret. They _dote_ on Kyungsoo like he’s one of their own. It should bother Jongin how easily the rest of the pack embraces Kyungsoo, but it doesn’t. He finds it odd. Being accepted by a pack isn’t a trivial thing, and this is a _human_. Kyungsoo isn’t going to be here forever. Once his job is finished, he’s going to leave.

Jongin scowls as he sits at the head of the table, watching as Sehun keeps adding food to Kyungsoo’s emptying plate and Soojung keeps trying to draw Kyungsoo into conversation. Jongin drums his fingers on the side of his glass, commanding himself not to think about it. It won’t matter soon anyway.

Only this morning, before dawn, Chanyeol and Jongin had figured out a solution to their problem. They’ve hired an outside agency to take care of the humans who are after Jongin. They had given strict instructions to only kill if necessary; Jongin hopes it doesn’t come to that. He doesn’t want it coming back on his kind, making their reputation worse than it is. The outside agency was necessary to keep their name out of it, but it’s a werewolf run agency. There’s always a chance it could still circle back.

If it works out, Kyungsoo won’t be around much longer.

Jongin sighs, pushing his chair away from the table. The legs scrape over the floor and everyone stares as he gets up to leave. Kyungsoo stands too and Jongin glances at him. “Stay,” he tells the man. “I’m only going to be one room over.”

It doesn’t stop Chanyeol from shadowing Jongin into the living room in Kyungsoo’s stead.

“You’re wound a little tight,” Chanyeol comments.

Jongin drapes himself over the length of the couch, head propped on a throw pillow. It’s the one covered in tiny sequined cats, which means it pulls at his hair. He doesn’t understand Minseok’s taste in decorating.

“I’m just wondering if we made the right decision.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, leaning over the back of the couch to look down at Jongin. “You mean putting an end to the constant threat on your life?”

“There’s no guarantee it will work.”

“There’s no guarantee it won’t,” Chanyeol counters. “It will take time, anyway. I think you should go out tomorrow. Get out of the house. You’re grumpier than usual.”

Jongin screws his eyes shut. “Maybe I should just go on a run. Stick to the property,” he suggests.

Chanyeol really does look surprised this time. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were worried Kyungsoo might get hurt again.”

“Why do you think _he_ has anything to do with it?”

“Because any other time you’d be busting out the doors without hesitation, even when your own neck is on the line. You’ve been different since he got injured.”

“I’ve come to realize the threat on my life is real,” Jongin half lies.

“You knew it before,” Chanyeol snorts. “Would it kill you to admit you care at least a little bit about Kyungsoo’s well being?”

Jongin folds his arms over his chest. “Yes.”

“Now you’re just being petulant,” Chanyeol scolds. “You know it’s okay to accept someone new, don’t you? You can’t go your entire life pushing away everything you aren’t instantly comfortable with.”

“You want me to what?” Jongin demands. “Be friends with Kyungsoo even though he’ll be leaving soon? What’s the point?”

“The experience,” Chanyeol tells him. “Life is about experiences. Kyungsoo can be another experience.”

“Or it can be a distraction that can cost me my life,” Jongin huffs. “Or _his_.”

“Ha!” Chanyeol blares, standing to his full height with a stupid grin on his face. “I knew you gave a shit about him.”

“Fine, I give like, a quarter shit about him. Happy?”

“I’m a quarter happy,” he says cheekily. “It’ll do for a start.”

“You are so exhausting,” Jongin complains, wiggling to get more comfortable on the couch.

“Yeah, well, it can’t be more exhausting than keeping you in line.”

Jongin grabs the pillow under his head and throws it at Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol laughs as it hits him and falls to the floor. “I’m telling Minseok you abused his pillow,” he threatens.

“You’re an asshole. I’m going to make Sehun my beta.”

Chanyeol only laughs harder. Jongin lets out a deep sigh and finally rolls off the couch, sneaking his way out of the room and toward the back door. He stops when he sees Kyungsoo propped by the doorway of the living room. Jongin can’t read his face, but he knows Kyungsoo probably heard his conversation with Chanyeol.

“I’m going for a run,” Jongin tells him. “You can stay inside if you want.”

In spite of it all - of all the uncertainty now straining around Jongin’s mind - a small half smile still tugs on his mouth when he sees Kyungsoo move from his position to follow Jongin to the back door.

“I’ll wait here,” Kyungsoo tells him, choosing to take a seat in one of the chairs scattered over the porch.

Jongin nods. “I won’t be long.”

“Take all the time you need.”

 

When it was Jongin in his Jongin bubble, with only his life to worry about, Jongin had been doing just fine. He hates admitting, even to himself, that he’s become hyperaware of everything - his senses on full alert every moment he’s away from the house now. And it’s because of Kyungsoo.

Jongin isn’t even worried about his _own_ life. He’s worried about Kyungsoo’s.

There’s some sort of dastardly irony plastered all over it.

Jongin takes a look at Kyungsoo, _really_ looks at him. He’s not a large man, but he’s not as scrawny as Jongin had initially thought. He’s also not weak; the way he handled himself proved that. Jongin doesn’t quite know what to make of Kyungsoo. This is a human, someone far more frail and much easier to kill than a werewolf, and he’s standing in the crosshairs to take the shot meant for Jongin if it comes down to it.

Jongin values life. Everyone gets one chance to live as best they can in this cold, cruel world, and to rob someone of that is one of the cruelest acts a man can commit. Jongin thinks it exceptionally cruel when that stolen life may be Kyungsoo’s. He finds himself fighting not to let his protective instincts take control, which leads to Jongin only spending an hour in the city before deciding to leave. He can’t breathe.

Kyungsoo slides into the passenger seat, an eyebrow raised at Jongin’s odd behavior as he turns in the opposite direction of home and floors the gas. It’s not often that Jongin drives out this way. He’s usually on foot, taking shortcuts through parking lots and backyards.

There’s nowhere to park, so Jongin pulls mostly off the road, leaving two tires on the asphalt before cutting the engine. He stares at the steering wheel for a moment, finally turning to look at Kyungsoo.

“Let’s go,” he tells Kyungsoo.

Jongin slips his keys into his pocket and waits for Kyungsoo to get out of the car. They’re in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees on both sides of the road. There’s usually not much traffic down this way. Jongin walks toward the edge of the trees when Kyungsoo joins him.

“May I ask where we are?” Kyungsoo queries, his gaze fluttering around the area as if he’s taking in all the ways Jongin could be exposed.

Jongin notices Kyungsoo had left his jacket in the car, leaving him in a pair of black slacks and a white button-up. It’s not too warm a day, but Kyungsoo works to roll his sleeves to his elbows.

“Escaping,” Jongin tells him.

“I thought your idea of escaping was getting _away_ from me?” There’s a smile teasing Kyungsoo’s lips.

Jongin pauses, a little struck by the smile. He hadn’t expected it. He clears his throat before answering. “I promised I wouldn’t,” he reminds Kyungsoo. “And I always keep my promises. Try to keep up.” Jongin walks into the cover of the trees, listening to Kyungsoo’s footsteps behind him.

It would be easy to lose Kyungsoo. He knows this section of the forest well. It surprises Jongin that he’s not tempted to do so. He’s beginning to find comfort in the companionship of having a shadow. If he considers Kyungsoo an extension of himself, it makes it easier.

The terrain is rough, and when the ground becomes too steep for Kyungsoo to get down on his own, Jongin helps. He keeps a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s arm - the one that isn’t injured. Kyungsoo’s feet slip over leaves and Jongin pulls him upright again, listening to the soft gasp Kyungsoo lets out after every rescue. Something about it pleases Jongin.

When they reach the bottom, there’s sweat beaded along Kyungsoo’s forehead, and he looks less than pleased. Jongin, however, isn’t even winded.

“Is this a test?” Kyungsoo gripes, his professionalism finally dropping for a moment.

Jongin grins. “If it was a test, I would have left you at the top and let you find your own way down,” Jongin tells him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem pleased with the answer, but he doesn’t comment on it. Jongin lets him take a moment before continuing. It’s not as bad at the bottom, and he leaves Kyungsoo to follow on his own. He listens for him, a soft smile on his lips as he hears Kyungsoo curse low under his breath.

It’s only a few minutes before they’re breaking through the trees. Jongin lets out a deep, content sigh as his eyes rest on the familiar scene. It’s his little beach, his little getaway that no one else knows about. He stands on the shore, hands in his pockets as Kyungsoo walks to stand at his side.

“This is where I come when I run off,” Jongin explains. “It’s where I clear my head.”

“It’s nice,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “Calm.”

Jongin’s eyes graze over the small swath of shore, each end cut off by large boulders that continue down the shoreline as far as the eye can see in both directions. This is the only place where the waves crest over the sand, like a break in the chaos.

Jongin sits, his heels in the sand, and Kyungsoo follows.

This is Jongin’s place. He doesn’t share this with anyone. Not even Chanyeol knows about it. He expects to feel weird about having Kyungsoo here. Jongin looks over at him, studying Kyungsoo’s profile as Kyungsoo stares out over the water. A soft breeze sifts through the dark strands of Kyungsoo’s hair, making some of them fall over his eyes. Kyungsoo brushes them away absentmindedly.

Kyungsoo really is an attractive man. Chanyeol is right about that. Now that Jongin isn’t blinded by resentment, he can see it. There’s art in the fullness of Kyungsoo’s lips, in the brown of his eyes. Jongin doesn’t stop admiring and doesn’t stop looking - even when Kyungsoo notices and turns to stare back at him.

There’s a question in Kyungsoo’s eyes, but he doesn’t voice it. He merely holds Jongin’s gaze. A thousand thoughts rush through Jongin’s mind, but none are strong enough to stick. In the end, he lays back on the sand, head pillowed on his arms, and closes his eyes.

Jongin can tune out the world, the one inside his head _and_ out. The only thing he can’t tune out is the beating of Kyungsoo’s heart, the steadiness of his breathing.

Jongin lays there for nearly an hour, simply listening. He finds comfort in the human at his side. He doesn’t know why. Kyungsoo, as intrusive as his presence was, doesn’t feel like an outsider anymore. Jongin doesn’t know what that means, but there’s no point in fighting it. He has battles on too many fronts to add another.

One thing he does know is he’ll miss Kyungsoo when he’s gone.

The trek back to the car is just as treacherous, and Jongin stays behind Kyungsoo the entire way up. His arms are around Kyungsoo’s waist, accepting the man’s weight because Kyungsoo knows it’s physically impossible for him to do it himself. He hadn’t postured or attempted to do it on his own. He hadn’t recoiled when Jongin had offered to help him.

They get to the top unscathed. Jongin pauses, a hand smoothing down Kyungsoo’s arm before it drops. “No one knows about this place. I’d like it to stay that way.”

Kyungsoo nods. “It will.”

“Thank you.”

The car ride back to the house is quiet. Jongin doesn’t turn on the radio, and he turns off the air conditioning when Kyungsoo rolls his window down. Jongin follows suit, enjoying the fresh air blowing through the car.

“You’re not what I expected,” Kyungsoo says, breaking the silence when they’re back in the city, nearly at the house.

Jongin glances at him. “And what were you expecting?”

“Continued hostility,” Kyungsoo confesses. “You have not been welcoming of me, and I understand your reasons.”

“My kind are seen as animals,” Jongin tells him, fingers gripping tighter around the steering wheel. “It makes opening up to anyone who isn’t one of us . . . difficult.”

“I had to shed blood for you,” Kyungsoo comments, as if it was a lighter matter than it is. “Did I finally prove myself?” The question sounds bitter.

Jongin stops at the red light and looks over at Kyungsoo. His eyebrows are furrowed, his mouth pulled down in a frown, but he still holds Jongin’s gaze. “Yes,” Jongin finally answers.

Kyungsoo exhales an almost laugh, rolling his eyes as he turns his head away from Jongin.

Jongin drives several blocks before speaking, trying to put his thoughts in the right order. “Shedding blood for a werewolf is a sign of loyalty,” Jongin explains. He breathes out a sigh, fingers running through his wind blown hair. “To some, it would make you pack.”

Jongin sees the way Kyungsoo’s head whips around, his eyes wide. “And you?”

Jongin doesn’t look over at Kyungsoo even though he wants to. Badly. He takes the turn onto his property slowly, rolling up to the gate before stopping. He punches in the code and the gate opens, allowing Jongin to drive through. The gate is clattering closed when he answers. “It means I trust you.”

 

Chanyeol, once he smells blood in the water, is a relentless prick. Jongin tells him just as much when Chanyeol decides to comment on how refreshed Jongin looked after sneaking away with his human. Chanyeol says the word _human_ with such inflection that it sounds like Kyungsoo is a snack and not a person. Jongin does not appreciate the images it brings to mind.

“I’m feeling better because I got away from _you_ ,” Jongin corrects. “Seeing your face every day is enough to make anyone need some time away.”

“My face is flawless,” Chanyeol sniffs.

“Your face could crack mirrors,” Jongdae comments as he walks through the room. He smacks Chanyeol hard on the ass as he leaves, cackling when Chanyeol pouts at him.

Jongin raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “See?”

“Stop trying to skirt the real issue,” Chanyeol grumps, hands on his hips.

Jongin flops back on the couch, arms pillowing his head as he looks up at his Beta. “Which is?”

“You like Kyungsoo.” His tone is accusatory, and Jongin stifles a laugh.

“I admitted that already, or did you forget that conversation?”

“You mean the one where you said you liked him a little? It was like pulling nails through my cheeks to get that out of you.”

Jongin tilts his head. “I thought you wanted me to accept Kyungsoo. And now you’re upset that I do?”

“No,” Chanyeol whines. He turns and falls onto the couch. Jongin just barely moves his legs out of the way. “Something’s changed,” Chanyeol comments. “Your entire demeanor has changed.”

“Maybe because I’m more comfortable around him? Or maybe because we’ve already figured out the solution to my assassination problem and it won’t be long until I’m able to get back to a regular, normal life? Take your pick.”

“No,” Chanyeol comments, shaking his head. “It’s not that.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Stop looking for something that isn’t there.”

Chanyeol stares critically at Jongin. “Or you could stop denying reality to yourself.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Jongin snorts. He swings his legs off the couch and lifts onto his feet, stretching his arms over his head. “Now if you’re done trying to fit my emotional state into the wrong puzzle, I’m going to find company who won’t try to project their fantasies onto my life.”

“I’m not projecting,” Chanyeol states, getting up to follow Jongin.

“Oh yeah? How are things with Baekhyun?” Jongin asks, pleased when the mention of Baekhyun’s name coincides with Chanyeol slamming his shin against the coffee table.

“Fine,” Chanyeol spits through gritted teeth as he hobbles after Jongin. “No thanks to you.”

“I was only trying to help you,” Jongin tells Chanyeol, barely keeping a straight face.

“You were throwing me under the bus to escape,” Chanyeol accuses.

He’s right, of course. But Jongin’s not going to admit it. “I was being a good Alpha.” Jongin makes his way from the room and down the stairs, into the basement. He hears the echoing of voices, and the sounds of laughter. He chases it downward, turning to find several of his packmates, and Kyungsoo, around the pool table.

Baekhyun had squirreled Kyungsoo down here earlier, after Jongin had promised he was staying housebound today. Now Jongin gets a rare chance to watch as his bodyguard lets his own guard down. Jongin leans against the wall, hidden in the shadows, to watch. Kyungsoo is relaxed, freely smiling as Baekhyun pokes his side, pushing the pool cue into his hand.

Kyungsoo takes the cue, spinning it in his palms as he sweeps his eyes over the table. Jongin’s caught them mid-game. None of them notice Jongin _or_ Chanyeol as he hobbles down the stairs. At least not until Chanyeol saunters right over to the group, trying to casually drape himself over Baekhyun. He gets an elbow in the stomach for it.

Jongin laughs. It finally draws Kyungsoo’s attention. He watches as the smile on Kyungsoo’s lips fades. Jongin’s laughter dissolves with it. He slides his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunching defensively. Kyungsoo hands the pool cue to Baekhyun, but Jongin holds up a hand.

“Keep playing,” Jongin tells him. “I was just watching.”

Kyungsoo walks over to Jongin, dusting his hands off along the way. “You can join in,” Kyungsoo suggests.

Jongin raises his eyebrows, surprised. “You seem to be having fun without me.”

“But it would be so much more fun beating an _Alpha_ ,” Kyungsoo comments, his voice close to a purr. He takes a step closer to Jongin who stands upright, back to the wall. “I’ve won against everyone else here.”

There’s a challenge there, and Jongin is not one to back down from a challenge. Especially when it’s coming from the man in front of him. Jongin takes a step forward, his chest pushing against Kyungsoo’s. “You’re on.”

Kyungsoo backs away, a smirk pulling on his mouth, and Jongin thinks his heart has just dropped into the pit of his stomach. Where is this sudden confident attitude coming from? And why does Jongin like it so much?

He finally walks over toward the table, his eyes glued to the way Kyungsoo is racking the balls, lining them up perfectly for the first shot. Kyungsoo gestures to them as Chanyeol pushes a pool cue into Jongin’s hand.

“Alpha’s first,” Baekhyun announces.

Jongin thinks he was trying to sound insulting. He pays it no mind. All his attention is on playing the game to _win_. He has a little natural help from his wolf side. It’s not cheating if he’s using the skills he was born with - or at least that’s what Jongdae and Yixing claim when they sneak off to another city to hustle humans out of money in high stakes pool games. Jongin’s fairly certain that’s not all they get up to, but he doesn’t ask.

Jongin breaks with confidence, watching as the balls scatter over the table. None of them sink, but now there’s an even spread. His attention now belongs to Kyungsoo who is sweeping over the table, trying to find the right shot. Jongin watches him assess, tilting his head and leaning down to find the best angle for several of the balls before he chooses.

Kyungsoo sinks a stripe. Then another. He misses the third.

Jongin brushes past Kyungsoo on his way to the side of the table, the momentary heat from the touch spreading through Jongin’s arm. He doesn’t need to read the table the way Kyungsoo does. The shot is easy, and he doesn’t bother hiding his smile when he hears Kyungsoo curse under his breath.

Kyungsoo concentrates on the game while Jongin finds himself concentrating on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s forehead pinches when he lines up his shot, his fingers wrapped loosely around the cue. Jongin likes to watch his hands, and the flex of his arms when he takes his shots. Jongin likes the way Kyungsoo’s tongue swipes over his lips when he’s lining up his next shot. Jongin likes the pull of Kyungsoo’s pants around his backside when he leans over the table.

Jongin startles when he feels an elbow in his side. He shoots Chanyeol a dark look, but notices everyone else, aside from Kyungsoo, is staring at him too. “What?” he mouths.

“Your eyes went wolf red, and I think there’s a little drool on the corner of your mouth,” Chanyeol whispers.

Jongin scowls. He wasn’t drooling. “I’m learning his movements,” Jongin explains, earning a look of disbelief from everyone save for Kyungsoo who is too far away to hear.

“I’m sure he’d let you learn more if you asked nicely,” Baekhyun titters, rocking back on his heels. Yixing is not subtle about his amusement and Jongdae has turned so Jongin can’t see his face.

Jongin rolls his eyes, playing it off. “If you’re just going to be a distraction, you might as well get out.”

“Come on, boys,” Chanyeol announces. “Jongin wants his alone time with Kyungsoo.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jongin sees Kyungsoo freeze, and he glares at his Beta. Chanyeol has a very satisfied expression on his dumb face. Jongin knows what this is. It’s payback. He doesn’t have a chance to do anything as his pack files out of the room.

Jongin sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he turns to Kyungsoo. There’s a peculiar look on Kyungsoo’s face - one Jongin thinks is born of confusion. “Are you done?” Jongin inquires, choosing to ignore the elephant in the room.

Kyungsoo’s eyes don’t flicker away from his for even a moment. “Yes,” he answers. “It’s your shot.”

Jongin regrets the others leaving when he feels Kyungsoo’s heavy gaze on him now. It makes him antsy and it’s hard to focus. He takes in a deep breath, lining up his shot before taking it. He misses.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Kyungsoo accuses.

Jongin shakes his head. “Why would I do that?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t appear convinced. “Because you don’t think I’m capable of beating you without a handicap?” Kyungsoo throws out.

A sharp burst of laughter escapes Jongin before he has a chance to suppress it. “Letting you win isn’t my goal,” he assures Kyungsoo. “I plan to win.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow raises. “Then you should really plan your shots better,” he comments as he moves around the table, surveying for a shot of his own.

Jongin’s wolf growls and he thinks he does too because Kyungsoo is now grinning as he leans over, propped on the side of the table as the cue slides effortlessly through his fingers. Jongin, again, finds himself watching. He’s unable to help himself. He doesn’t know what it is about Kyungsoo, but he wants to be near to him, to make sure he’s safe just as he would with any of his pack. Kyungsoo isn’t pack.

And now Jongin’s concentration is broken. Kyungsoo wins the game.

Jongin places his cue in the rack and goes back upstairs, ignoring the burning hole in his back from Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

Jongin doesn’t adhere to a set sleep schedule. Part of who he is is an animal that enjoys being awake when it’s dark, when the rest of the world is asleep and he has it all to himself. Sometimes he slips out of his room in the middle of the night just to have a little time to himself, especially now that he’s confined to the house. It’s by his own choice this time, but it doesn’t make it better.

Jongin sits in the dark, a decanter of his father’s whiskey on the table in front of him. There’s a half-filled glass clutched in his fingers that he lazily swings back and forth. He watches the liquid slosh along the sides before pausing long enough to take a sip. He’s not thinking about anything. And he’s not drinking with a purpose. It’s not like liquor is strong enough to dull his senses anyway.

It’s not unusual for someone else in the house to be moving around at this time of night. Jongin listens as footsteps approach, and is momentarily blinded when the light comes on. He blinks through it, turning to see Kyungsoo standing there, staring at Jongin in surprise.

“Can’t sleep?” Jongin guesses. Kyungsoo’s hair is a mess, the waist of his pajama pants twisted to the side like he’s been tossing and turning.

“My sleep pattern has been thrown off,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “Thought I’d find something to knock me out.”

Jongin lifts the decanter and nods his head in the direction of the glasses sitting on the counter. Kyungsoo grabs one before sinking into the chair closest to Jongin. Jongin’s at the head of the table, and he turns to the side, pouring whiskey into Kyungsoo’s glass for him. He crosses his legs as he sits back, knocking the edge of his glass to Kyungsoo’s before they both take a drink.

Kyungsoo’s face screws up, nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed. Jongin grins. The look that settles over Kyungsoo’s face is unimpressed.

“Should I be thankful you haven’t snuck out of the house?” Kyungsoo queries.

Jongin smiles, rolling his glass between his palms. “I haven’t tried it even once since you moved in,” Jongin tells him. “Why would I start now?”

“Because you’ve been inside more than usual,” Kyungsoo tells him. “That’s what Chanyeol tells me, at least.”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “And what else does Chanyeol tell you about me?”

“Nothing unprofessional,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“You seem displeased with that.”

“It’s easier to do my job when I know my client. I can better protect someone if I have a grasp of their habits, their patterns.”

“I don’t have a pattern,” Jongin says, finally putting his glass on the table.

“I know,” Kyungsoo gripes. “Hence me being awake at nearly five in the morning on a Tuesday.”

“So it’s my fault then?” Jongin asks, flicking his finger against the side of Kyungsoo’s glass.

Kyungsoo slides the glass away, then takes another drink from it. “I knew this job wouldn’t be easy when I took it,” Kyungsoo tells him.

“So it’s your fault?” Jongin inquires, just to be a shit.

Kyungsoo looks like he wants to roll his eyes, but can’t stop glaring at Jongin long enough to do it. “Totally all yours,” he says flatly.

“That hurts,” Jongin tells him with mock indignation, holding a hand over his chest.

“I’m not here to stroke your ego,” Kyungsoo comments.

“Then what are you here for?”

“It’s my job.”

Jongin leans back, arms crossed. “But you _chose_ to do it.”

Kyungsoo sighs, tipping his glass back to drain it. Jongin reaches out to refill it as Kyungsoo watches. “I did my homework,” Kyungsoo eventually says. “I read as much as I could on werewolves. I pulled up the files on your father.”

Jongin clenches his jaw at the mention of his father, emptying his own drink in the hopes it will dull his thoughts.

“He wasn’t a good man, your father.”

“No,” Jongin grunts. “He wasn’t.”

“But you’re _not_ your father.” Kyungsoo is looking at him with an intensity that makes Jongin almost uncomfortable. Like he’s being studied. “You have been able to keep your territory in the city under your control in your own way. You’re not violent, and you don’t use scare tactics to get what you want.” Kyungsoo pauses, scraping his teeth over his lower lip as his eyes remain settled on Jongin’s face. “I took the job because you’re better than the men who want to kill you.”

“Do you still believe that?” Jongin asks, leaning toward Kyungsoo. “Now that you’ve spent time getting to know me.”

“You are a lot of things, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, the tip of his finger now running over the lip of his glass, “but none of them are worth killing you for.”

Jongin breathes out a laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Kyungsoo drawls. “Your personality still leaves a lot to be desired.”

The words strike a chord in Jongin; his wolf rises to the surface and he has to push it down. “It almost sounds like you don’t like me.”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo tells him. “Every time I think I have you pinned, you do something to throw me off.”

“I’m not that complicated,” Jongin asserts.

“On that we agree,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s your pride that gets in the way of forming any sort of relationship outside your pack.”

Jongin inhales sharply at how easily Kyungsoo’s picked him apart. “For good reason,” he says, voice hard.

“Is it?” Kyungsoo asks, head tilting to the side. “Not all of us humans are power hungry politicians with a penchant for pettiness or violence. You use the same bias toward humans that humans use against _you_. Crowd mentality is a toxic thing. I do my best to break from it, but I will admit I had an inkling of doubt over whether or not I was protecting the right person when I took this job. Because of my own prejudice, because of what humans think of you. I trained myself to look past that and judge the individual.”

Kyungsoo leans forward. Jongin has the urge to lean away from him, but he stands his ground.

“As a person, Jongin, what do you think of me?”

“I think whiskey makes you chatty, and next time I’m not going to offer you any.”

“Does avoidance come naturally to you, or was it taught?” Kyungsoo counters.

“A bit of both, I suppose,” Jongin answers with a smile.

“I’m not your enemy.” There’s a serious set to Kyungsoo’s face, even as he sips his whiskey.

Jongin swallows. “You’re not my friend either. You’re, for lack of a better word, my employee.”

“Are all relationships simply one thing to you? Can someone be an employee _and_ a friend?” he queries, blinking at Jongin sleepily.

“You wouldn’t want to be my friend, Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighs.

“You don’t get to make my decisions for me,” Kyungsoo states matter-of-factly.

“Unless you live in my pack’s territory, being a human and being friends with a werewolf is almost a death sentence.”

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh. “I’m fully capable of protecting myself, but if you want to make excuses so you don’t have to open up to someone new, that’s fine. Just tell me to stop pushing and I will.” There’s sincerity in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and it makes it hard for Jongin to look away.

Jongin drums his fingers on the table, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I admire your character,” Jongin finally tells him. “And I think it takes more gumption than what most people have to do what you do. To put up with people like me.”

“Is that a roundabout way of telling me you want to be friends?” Kyungsoo coaxes, a slight tug on the corner of his mouth.

Jongin locks eyes with Kyungsoo, staring at the human in front of him. Kyungsoo is the only one who has ever bothered to get to know him. Yes, he knows the people who live in his territory, but it’s superficial. They treat him with respect, and possibly fear him because of what he is and who his father was. Kyungsoo is an entirely new face, with no reason to want to befriend Jongin at all.

“I can’t promise I’ll even like you as a friend,” Jongin grunts, slouching in his seat.

Kyungsoo snorts into his whiskey. “I think you already do,” he boldly states. “But it would hurt your pride to admit it, so I’ll accept your words for what they mean.”

Jongin’s lip curls and Kyungsoo laughs. 

“If you want anymore of my father’s best whiskey, you’d better stop laughing at me,” Jongin threatens.

Kyungsoo leans back in his chair, waving his mostly emptied glass toward Jongin. Jongin gives him a hard look before eventually giving in and refilling it anyway.

 

There’s something so satisfying about feeling refreshed in the morning. Perhaps it’s the coolest of breezes that cuts through the humidity that’s been clinging all summer. Maybe it’s the weight of a full breakfast on his belly, bleeding energy into his system.

It’s possible, however, that Jongin’s playful, oh so refreshed mood, is entirely due to the fact that Kyungsoo is hungover. He’s been shuffling around the kitchen for twenty minutes. First he’d popped a few painkillers, chasing them with a cup of water. Then he’d tentatively nibbled at the dry toast Baekhyun slid his way. Now he’s staring at the coffee maker, as if his glare will somehow make it work faster.

Jongin can’t stop watching him, a grin on his face as he leans against the counter beside Kyungsoo.

“I forgot how frail humans can be,” he comments.

The chatter at the kitchen table behind them stops.

Kyungsoo turns the full force of his glare on Jongin. “Your bounty would keep me going for a long while, so don’t tempt me into taking your head in myself,” he tells Jongin.

Jongin can’t help himself. He runs his fingers through the tangles in Kyungsoo’s hair as Kyungsoo continues to glare at him in the most adorable way. He’s shorter than Jongin, slighter, and, if he thinks about it too hard, the perfect size for cuddling. If Jongin was into that sort of thing.

Chanyeol barges into the kitchen, freezing when he catches sight of them. But Jongin doesn’t pay him much mind because he’s too busy enjoying the way Kyungsoo’s eyes are narrowed at him as he attempts to pat down the rest of his unruly hair.

“There,” Jongin announces, finally letting his hands fall away. One of them skims down the curve of Kyungsoo’s cheek, which has Kyungsoo blinking as Jongin stands to his full height. It had been mostly unintentional. He hadn’t consciously meant to do it, but his instincts had guided him, and now there’s a weight in his stomach that isn’t food related.

“You sure do enjoy gambling with your life,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He finally moves out of Jongin’s reach when the coffee maker beeps at him.

“I was under the impression you were supposed to _protect_ my life,” Jongin teases. Chanyeol’s jaw drops.

Jongin totally deserves the foot that comes down on top of his. When he winces, he finds himself face to face with a scowling Kyungsoo. This close, he can see his own reflection in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Something about it makes his heart pound just a little harder in his chest. Kyungsoo backs away, a steaming mug of coffee cradled in his hands, and Jongin feels almost . . . disappointed when Kyungsoo is outside of his personal bubble.

“What’s gotten into you?” Chanyeol whispers, slipping right up to Jongin and nudging their arms together.

Jongin sighs, letting his head fall back. “I’m trying out this friend thing,” Jongin replies. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Chanyeol leans in closer, his mouth by Jongin’s ear. “I said _friends_ , not _flirting_.”

Jongin’s head whips around and he shoots a glare at his Beta. “I was not flirting,” he asserts in an angry whisper.

“You were flirting,” Kyungsoo chimes in. Apparently he wasn’t as far away as Jongin had thought.

Jongin groans. “Was I at least doing a good job of it?”

“No,” everyone says at once.

 

Going out into the world was inevitable. Even with Jongin’s pack picking up his slack to maintain their presence in their territory, Jongin’s face is the one everyone needs to see. There’s been no word from the people he’d hired to deal with his bounty problem, but there has been word about an increased police presence just outside the boundary where Jongin’s territory begins.

He can’t let that go unanswered.

Everyone thinks it’s a trap. Even Jongin thinks it’s a trap. They’re trying to draw him out into the open, possibly fire on him in broad daylight and claim it was self defense. It won’t be the first time they do something so vile just to keep their hold on their power.

Jongin doesn’t want any of his pack with him. Which is why a handful of them have decided to come along anyway. He could stop them with an Alpha command, but he never uses that voice unless forced to. Taking away free will isn’t what Jongin’s about. He’s not his father.

Kyungsoo is with him, of course. That is unavoidable.

Jongin steps out of his car, giving off an air of indifference as he smooths down his shirt, shutting the door behind him. On the other side of the vehicle, Kyungsoo does the same. There are two cars parked behind his along the road. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Soojung and Yixing file out and flank him.

From here, Jongin can see the unmarked car parked less than a block down. The man inside it is on his phone, staring directly at Jongin who can see him plain as day. Jongin offers him a little smirk and a tip of his head.

“I thought we were here to let them know you’re still around, not to antagonize them,” Chanyeol murmurs.

Jongin smiles. “I antagonize them by just breathing,” he reminds Chanyeol.

“Who do you think they’re more afraid of?” Yixing inquires in a soft, even voice. “Us or their puppeteers?”

“That’s something you’ll only find out if it’s put to the test,” Kyungsoo answers.

Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo as they walk. He’s back to all business, his gaze flicking about and a gun heavy in the inside pocket of his jacket. It tugs the fabric of his suit jacket down just a little extra on that side. Jongin sincerely hopes nothing happens that gives Kyungsoo the need to use his weapon.

Jongin wants to keep walking along the border, but Chanyeol nudges him right, away from the enemy. He doesn’t like having his back to them, and clearly Kyungsoo doesn’t either. He has his hand in his pocket now, waiting for something to happen.

Jongin knows this place. It brings comfort to be here, even if he’s exposed to those who want him dead. His pack offers him protection. _Kyungsoo_ offers him protection.

Jongin is still grappling with how he feels about it. There’s a difference between viewing Kyungsoo as a shield to keep him from harm, and seeing him as a real person Jongin is becoming too fond of. It would be so much simpler if Jongin hadn’t let Kyungsoo slip through his defenses.

The line that Jongin drew separating Kyungsoo from his pack is blurring further. Jongin’s instincts to _protect_ extend to the man at his side despite Jongin’s best efforts to keep them at bay. Jongin knows it will only cause pain in the end. He’s no fool. Getting attached to Kyungsoo will only cause him pain, but that’s what he’s gone and done. It’s what his pack has done.

It’s foolish. This is why they never should have invited a stranger into the house. Kyungsoo should have never been brought into this. Jongin could find a way to send him away, but it’s too late now. The damage has been done. Jongin can already feel it.

They walk side-by-side, Kyungsoo with his attention focused on the details around them and Jongin with his attention centered on Kyungsoo. He’s a distraction. An attractive distraction that Jongin is drawn to like a moth to a flame. If he hovers too close, he will get burned.

They’re several blocks from where they started when Jongin pauses, reaching out to rest his fingers on Kyungsoo’s arm. “Kyungsoo and I are going to poke our heads in here,” he tells the others. “You guys are off guard duty for a little while. We can meet back here in an hour.”

There’s a stern set to Chanyeol’s face. Jongin is waiting for him to protest, but it seems to die the moment Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol in the side. “You wanna come with me to get new pants?” Baekhyun asks him. “Sehun accidentally ripped a hole in my favorite jeans a few days ago.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol answers, his reticence replaced with a dumb smile as Baekhyun leads him away. Soojung cackles at the sight and Yixing is close to doing the same. He links his arm in her’s and the two make their own way down, heads together. They’re probably planning something mischievous. Suddenly Jongin is glad Jongdae didn’t come on this trip. Those three together could bring chaos to the most peaceful of places.

When they’re alone, Kyungsoo turns his eyes to Jongin. “And why are we going into a candle shop?” he asks, gesturing the the storefront.

“Because candles are soothing,” Jongin answers, turning to lead them inside. “And I could use some soothing right now.”

Jongin’s always enjoyed small, homey shops like this. The scent of the candles is what hits him first. There are too many to name, and they all tickle at his nose. He breathes it in, a lazy smile spreading over his lips as the door shuts behind them with a tinkle. There are homemade ribbons and bows along the tops of the walls, all of the space filled with shelves that hold candles of all smells, of all shapes and sizes.

There are small signs in curving handwriting along the shelves, decorated with colorful flowers and spiraling lines around the names and prices. Jongin drags the pad of his finger over the top of one, smiling as he breathes in the strong scent of vanilla.

“Can I help you?” A voice rings out through the shop.

Jongin turns to see a young woman walking out from the back, long hair tied back in a pretty red ribbon and a pleasant smile on her face. Her eyes fall on Kyungsoo first, but when they land on Jongin, they widen just a bit. Jongin is prepared to let her know he’s just looking when Kyungsoo speaks up.

“Actually,” he begins, peering around, “do you have anything honey scented?”

“Oh, yes, over here,” she answers, walking out from behind the small counter.

Jongin raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo in question.

“My mother,” Kyungsoo whispers. “She loves the smell and if I visit her without a gift after being out of touch for so long, she’s likely to put an end to me.”

Jongin grins. “I would love to meet your mother.”

Kyungsoo snorts as he moves to follow the employee over to a corner shelf. Jongin chooses to stay where he is, examining and smelling all the candles before making his choice.

Kyungsoo leaves the shop with a small box in his hand - a selection of honey scented candles in the shape of roses. Jongin leaves with several bags worth of candles of all different scents. He’d chosen small ones so he could easily spread them around and light together.

It isn’t long before the others return and they begin their trek back to the cars. The unmarked car is gone, but there’s a man standing close to Jongin’s car that has all of them on high alert. They have to pass him on their way out. Kyungsoo subtly switches sides so he’s the one who is closest to the man when they pass.

The man shares a look with Kyungsoo.

Nothing happens. Jongin finally relaxes when they’re halfway back home. He can’t live like this.

 

Jongin’s bathroom is awash in candlelight. He’d carefully set them all around and lit them one by one before turning off the overhead light. He lazily peels off his clothes, leaving them a pile on the floor. The bath he’s drawn is hot, and he slowly steps into the tub, letting the heat rush through him as his skin reddens.

There’s not quite enough room for him to stretch all the way out. He’s been tempted, on more than one occasion, to have the bathroom remodeled so he can fit in a larger tub, but that would require contractors and he’s too territorial to let them inside his home. So he makes do with what he has.

His knees poke out of the water. So do his toes, but most of the rest of him is submerged. There’s a pillow beneath his head and he sighs, letting the heat bleed the tension from his muscles. His eyes lazily track the flickering of the shadows from the flames of his many candles. The scents are all floral, blending together to allow Jongin the fantasy of being in a peaceful meadow, or lazing in a garden.

He lets his mind empty. He can’t continue worrying every moment of every day. It will drive him mad.

Naturally, his thoughts lead him on a path to Kyungsoo. Because with his worry comes the company of Kyungsoo. When Jongin has no reason to worry, Kyungsoo will be gone. And with him, a part of Jongin. Jongin groans, closing his eyes and squeezing them tight as if he could chase the thoughts away.

Like a stubborn stain, they remain. Jongin frowns and slides down, further into the water.

Maybe he really is doing this the wrong way. Trying to fight against getting attached to Kyungsoo has been pointless; he’s gotten attached anyway. All this back and forth over whether or not he should let himself be friends with Kyungsoo is exhausting, and Jongin has so much on his plate already. Why is he purposely adding another thing?

Chanyeol might be right. Jongin should just loosen up, let his guard down and let it be an experience. The problem with that is Jongin _knows_ he’s already too interested. He blames Chanyeol for that too. Maybe if his loud-mouthed Beta hadn’t mentioned that whole bit about Kyungsoo being attractive, Jongin might never have noticed.

Or at the very least, Jongin is going to blame Chanyeol. It’s much easier to do that than admit he’s developed feelings on his own, like a jackass.

He thinks about earlier, when it was just him and Kyungsoo inside the candle shop. Kyungsoo’s smile as he picked out the candles for his mother had been genuine. Beautiful. And his smile when Jongin paid for them was just as real. Jongin’s heart had sung, and he hadn’t resisted smiling back.

If he admits defeat in this fight, there’s a possibility he will break when Kyungsoo leaves. Is it really worth it?

Jongin slides the rest of the way down, submerging his head in the water. He breathes out through his nose and surfaces, pushing his hair back from his face and wiping the water from his eyes.

Maybe, he thinks. Maybe it would be worth it.

 

Totally not worth it.

Jongin needs a new strategy or he might just implode. As it turns out, letting his feelings bubble to the surface just means he’s tormented with wanting Kyungsoo’s attention. Jongin could easily get it just by saying he’s going out, but after the last trip a few days ago, everyone in the pack is tense. If Jongin even mentioned in passing that he was going to step outside, they’d probably all pounce on him and chain him down.

It’s been an emotionally turbulent few days.

Jongin always knew he had the capacity to fall head first, but this is ridiculous. He finds himself creating reasons to brush his hand over Kyungsoo’s, or be in close proximity just so Kyungsoo will carry the faint scent of him afterwards. Chanyeol has picked up on it, but he’s been kind enough not to say anything. Yet. Jongin doesn’t expect him to hold out for much longer.

The worst part is Kyungsoo doesn’t really seem to notice. Now that Jongin is house bound, Kyungsoo gets to let his guard down some, and that means a more relaxed, easier to talk to Kyungsoo. Everyone in the pack takes advantage of this. They all want to talk to him, play games with him, watch movies with him.

Jongin has to physically move Sehun from Kyungsoo’s side, lifting the man from the couch and sitting him down on the next cushion over. Kyungsoo is staring at him like he’s sprouted a second head, but Jongin doesn’t care. He plops right down in the vacant spot, pleased when he throws his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and Kyungsoo doesn’t move him.

“You’re a little clingy,” Kyungsoo murmurs a few minutes later, now that everyone else is engrossed in the movie.

Jongin leans his head toward Kyungsoo’s, watching as the light from the movie plays over the handsome features of Kyungsoo’s face. “Is that a problem?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer right away. “No,” he eventually says. Kyungsoo simply wiggles himself a little deeper into the couch, and in doing so, moves closer to Jongin too.

Jongin’s wolf preens in delight and Jongin can’t help the satisfied smile that spreads over his lips. He doesn’t even care that Chanyeol sees it.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo moves away from him. He puts just enough space between them for Jongin to feel cold. Kyungsoo is tense, like he’s waiting for Jongin to move in again and is bracing himself for it. So Jongin doesn’t move. He draws his arm back and watches as Kyungsoo seems to relax. Jongin’s stomach swoops and his good mood is gone.

It feels like an outright rejection.

And it’s not only the one time. Jongin finds himself at a loss when Kyungsoo obviously keeps a distance between them. After a day of this, Jongin stops trying. It’s not as if he is trying to force something upon Kyungsoo; Jongin had been under the impression that Kyungsoo wanted to be his friend.

And Kyungsoo is sort of sticking to the friend thing. He holds polite conversations with Jongin about the weather, the messy state of Chanyeol’s room after the Beta goes rummaging for his clothes, and other inconsequential things. So there’s somewhat of a relationship there. Maybe Jongin had read too much into it. Maybe he had gotten ahead of himself.

It gets terribly frustrating.

It’s only more maddening because Jongin has formed an attachment now. More than he should. He _had known_ it would happen, but he’d let himself fall anyway. Stupid Chanyeol and his stupid ideas. Jongin could scream.

He has to get out of here. He needs to _breathe_.

It’s early evening, just before sunset when Jongin makes a break for the door. It’s been days of being cooped up indoors with his pack and with Kyungsoo. It’s been days of Jongin worrying himself to death over Kyungsoo instead of being concerned about outside threats. His pack get to come and go as they please but he has to stay. He always has to stay.

Jongin is jittery, his heart racing as he nears the exit. He’s nearly there when a voice pops up behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin doesn’t turn around to face him. “I need to get away,” he answers through gritted teeth.

“Well let me get my shoes-”

“Away from _you_ ,” Jongin barks, spinning to face the man behind him.

Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open, eyes blinking in surprise. “Why?”

Jongin stalks toward Kyungsoo who moves back from him just as quickly. He’s stopped by the wall behind him and Jongin uses it, putting his arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s head as he stares down at him. “What would you do if I kissed you?” Jongin whispers.

“Probably punch you,” Kyungsoo answers without hesitation.

“ _That’s_ why,” Jongin growls, letting his arms drop before putting distance between them. He sighs, wiping his hands over his face. If he goes out now, Kyungsoo will have Chanyeol and the rest of the pack on his heels. So Jongin does the next best thing; he goes out into the back yard, stripping along the way.

He would have preferred being alone in his little escape, but this will do. He shifts into his wolf, bounding into the trees just as the sun disappears. At the very least, Kyungsoo can’t follow him here.

 

It’s well after midnight when Jongin finally comes home. There are no lights on in the house, and the sound of silence is comforting. Jongin doesn’t bother to do more than pull on his pants, leaving them unbuttoned as he grabs the rest of his clothes. They end up in a pile beside the recliner. Jongin slumps into the chair, letting out a long, deep sigh.

The run was good. It’s easy not to focus on everything when he’s able to shed his skin and take on another form. It makes his problems shrink, easily buried even if just for a little while.

He manages several minutes of peace - long enough for his eyes to slip closed - before the sound of footsteps approaches. Jongin knows he’s probably going to get an earful from Chanyeol. He expects no less of his Beta. He braces himself for it, but he catches a different scent in the air.

Jongin opens his eyes as Kyungsoo sits on the couch, folding his legs as he props his elbows on them.

Jongin peers at him, too tired to get up and leave the inevitable conversation.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Kyungsoo tells him, his voice soft.

Jongin looks at him, look at the way the moonlight spills through just enough to caress the curve of his cheek, to catch in his eye. “Would it have changed your answer?” Jongin asks, even if he knows the answer.

“No.”

The silence settles in around them as the weight of the word wraps tight around Jongin’s neck.

“My job requires me to stay at a distance,” Kyungsoo finally says. “Anything that would put you in danger has to be stopped. That includes kissing.”

Jongin laughs. “That’s a very clinical, emotionless response.”

“It’s the only one I can give you.”

“And if I asked what your answer would be if you weren’t my bodyguard?” Jongin tries.

Kyungsoo gives him an almost painful smile, but doesn’t say anything.

“You don’t even think enough of me to give me a real answer?” he pushes.

“It wouldn’t matter,” Kyungsoo tells him sternly, emotion finally bleeding into his voice. “You and I can’t happen. Now now. Not when your head is caught in the crosshairs.”

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongin begs, “I’m just asking for an answer.”

“Jongin -”

“Do I give up?” Jongin interjects. “Because if you tell me to, I will.”

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath, running both his hands through his hair before they fall to his lap. “Don’t,” he whispers. Jongin can see the struggle in Kyungsoo’s eyes as the other man looks up at Jongin.

A bubble expands in Jongin’s chest, filled with an elation that’s hard to tamp down. It’s hard but he does it. Just because he has a chance doesn’t mean it will be anytime soon. “Okay,” he whispers back to Kyungsoo.

It’s a start.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t come for Jongin until late morning, practically rolling Jongin out of his own bed. Jongin glares sleepily at Chanyeol who has seen fit to take up most of the mattress with his stupid long body.

“You had us worried,” Chanyeol says with a scowl.

“I just went running,” Jongin grumbles, grabbing his pillow from under Chanyeol’s elbow. Chanyeol nearly falls and Jongin has to resist laughing.

“Because of Kyungsoo?”

Jongin redoubles his efforts to glare. “What’s it to you?” he grunts. “Aren’t you the one who told me to _experience_ him?”

“I didn’t mean literally,” Chanyeol snorts, finally sitting up.

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Yes you did. But whatever, I’m fine.”

Chanyeol clearly doesn’t believe him.

“I said I’m _fine_. Or as fine as I can be with a bounty still on my head. Have we heard anything?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mumbles, fingers scratching through his still tangled hair. “Nothing I like,” he sighs. “But your reckless ass might.”

Jongin sits up now, intrigued. “Go on.”

“They want to use you as bait,” Chanyeol explains. “They’re certain someone is going to take a shot at you the next time you’re out, and if they can track that person, they can go through the chain and get the person behind it without making a bloody mess of things. If we say no -”

“People will die,” Jongin finishes grimly. “Great.”

“Best case scenario - this all gets tied up without a drop of blood spilled.”

“Worst case, one of us dies.” Jongin’s thoughts go immediately to Kyungsoo.

“I don’t like it anymore than you do, but what choice do we have?”

“We don’t,” Jongin tells him. “Make sure everyone knows what’s going on,” Jongin orders his Beta. “I’ll be down soon.”

 

As the Alpha, Jongin doesn’t have the luxury of wearing his fear for anyone to see. He has to keep himself calm, even when his life is on the line. It means careful breathing and a cocky smile on his face so his pack is reassured. Even if he isn’t sure he’s going to come out of this alive, his pack needs to think he believes it.

The only person who doesn’t is Chanyeol, and Jongin knows Chanyeol is struggling with not showing his worry too.

Jongin never thought he’d be putting himself out there as bait. Of course, he never thought he’d be the pawn in some human political war either. He’s tired of it. As soon as this is over, he’s going to call for a meeting with all the other humans holding power in this city. If he has to threaten his way up the food chain to make this nonsense stop, he will.

Jongin wants to go alone.

Jongin is also aware there is no way his pack is going to let him.

As per usual, Kyungsoo is at Jongin’s side. Chanyeol had wanted to come, but Jongin reminded him, in private, that if this goes south, the pack will need Chanyeol to step up as Alpha. The color had drained from Chanyeol’s face, but he’d agreed. Jongin thinks Chanyeol would be a great Alpha. So at the very least, his pack is in good hands.

Jongin has never hated leaving his house more.

He takes his time, offering Kyungsoo a small smile as they get in the car like they’re not driving into a trap. The ride is silent. Jongin doesn’t bother with the radio and neither of them speak. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem tense; his heart rate is steady. This is what Kyungsoo knows. It brings Jongin a little comfort.

Jongin thinks about parking in a remote place, but he’s always been predictable so he needs to stay that way. If he changes his patterns, they’ll know Jongin is aware and they might not follow through. Jongin just wants this finished.

There’s a heavy weight in Jongin’s stomach when he steps out of his car. Every person in sight becomes a suspect, and he narrows his eyes, searching for something to give one of them away.

“Relax,” Kyungsoo murmurs, his hand running comfortingly down the length of Jongin’s arm before he pulls away. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.”

With Kyungsoo by his side, Jongin makes his way into his territory, leaving the enemy lines behind him. He feels like everyone is staring, like he’s a walking bullseye. Kyungsoo keeps close, nudging Jongin a little closer to the buildings. Jongin doesn’t like it one bit. Even a good shot could hit Kyungsoo instead of Jongin.

All it takes is a pause. Jongin stutter steps to peer in the window of a video game shop when he sees a reflection in the glass of someone on the roof of the building behind him. There’s no time to react before the glass in front of Jongin shatters, the sound of a bullet whizzing past his ear only a split-second before.

Kyungsoo has his hands on Jongin in an instant, backing him into the alcove and turning to cover him. Jongin’s heart feels like it’s going to explode, and the few people who were around them have scattered, some of them screaming. Another shot hits the brick, knocking chunks of it to the ground. Kyungsoo raises his arm, firing off two rounds in the direction of the shooter.

“We need them alive,” Jongin hisses.

“I missed on purpose,” Kyungsoo replies. “And now he’s running.” Kyungsoo turns around, slipping his weapon back into his pocket. “Your part is done. Let me get you out of here.”

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s arm before he can move. “You’re not hurt, are you?” he asks, his gaze running over Kyungsoo as he scents the air for blood.

Kyungsoo gives him an amused laugh. “I’m fine. We’re worried about _you_ , remember?”

“Yeah, well I worry about _you_ ,” Jongin mumbles.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo huffs. “I don’t like you still being out here. If there’s anyone else, or if that guy doubles back, we could have a problem.”

Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand and pulls him out into the open. Jongin squeezes, letting Kyungsoo pull him all the way to the car.

“Can you drive?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin rolls his eyes. “If it’s away from here, yes.”

 

Jongin can’t sleep. That’s really not a surprise.

Despite his pack celebrating his safe return home, it’s not the end of this. Hopefully it will lead to the end, but there’s no guarantee. Chanyeol hasn’t heard back from their contact, and the longer Jongin waits, the more frazzled his nerves.

With a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in another, Jongin knocks on the door of Chanyeol’s room. When Kyungsoo opens it, Jongin’s not surprised to find Kyungsoo wide awake and the bed still made. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything; he moves out of the way and lets Jongin walk inside, shutting the door behind him.

Jongin pops the cork on the wine, sinking onto the foot of the bed. He fills one glass halfway and hands it to Kyungsoo. Jongin then pours a second glass for himself and puts the bottle on the floor, knowing it will be empty before morning.

Kyungsoo seems to think about it for a moment before sitting next to Jongin.

Jongin crosses his legs when he turns to face Kyungsoo, leaning forward to clink their glasses together before he takes a sip.

“This isn’t really romantic,” Kyungsoo comments.

Jongin tilts his head, amused. “It isn’t supposed to be romantic. Just an excuse to sit here with you.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t have an answer for that, but he does drink his wine. Jongin likes the quiet, but not too much of it. Sitting alone was too much. But now he has Kyungsoo’s breathing, Kyungsoo’s heart beating and it’s just enough to relax him.

Jongin drinks his entire glass and pours himself another - and Kyungsoo another half glass - before he speaks again.

“What will you do when this is all over?”

“What I always do,” Kyungsoo answers with a shrug. “Go in to fill out paperwork, go home and shower. Then start looking for a new assignment.”

Jongin doesn’t like that answer. “It doesn’t give you much time.”

“No,” Kyungsoo sighs. “It doesn’t.”

With his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth, Jongin spends the rest of his night with Kyungsoo in silence. He eventually falls asleep, the wine bottle empty and Kyungsoo curled on the bed next to him. He doesn’t dream.

 

There are moments when Jongin wishes his would-be assassin had been a better shot. Moments like now, when Baekhyun has commandeered the widescreen in the living room where Jongin had been happily lazing. He doesn’t want to move, but he can only watch the _Twilight_ movies so many times before wanting to pull out his own teeth.

Chanyeol is suffering with Jongin, but he’s too busy feigning interest because Baekhyun likes inserting his own commentary to a captive audience of one. The only saving grace in all this is Kyungsoo. He hadn’t gotten up off the couch to leave the room when Baekhyun put on the first movie, and now they’re on the first half of the fourth.

“Are vampires even real?” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning close to Jongin.

Jongin leans closer, grinning as he wiggles his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teases. But then he drops the smile. “It’s not my secret to tell.”

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a look of disbelief before turning back to the movie.

A minute later, Chanyeol’s cell rings. He scrambles off the floor, answering before he’s made it out of the room. Jongin scowls. Lucky bastard.

Chanyeol rushes back in plucking the remote from the coffee table and switching from the movie to the television. Baekhyun yells at him while Jongin and Kyungsoo discreetly high five each other.

“Watch this,” Chanyeol tells them, flipping to one of the local news stations. Jongin doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be looking at until they switch the camera from the depressingly emotionless news anchor to a shot of an older man in a suit being escorted out of an office building in cuffs.

“That’s the guy who was behind the assassination attempt,” Chanyeol explains. “He’s being arrested on multiple charges, including attempted murder. Our friends just called to let me know it’s all been taken care of without a single drop of blood spilled.”

The man, one Jongin recognizes as a leader in the city who had gotten in his father’s face a few times before, looks just as unpleasant now as he did then. It doesn’t surprise Jongin to know he’s the one behind it.

Jongin lets out a deep breath, head falling back on the couch. It’s finally over. “They could have done it a few days earlier,” he gripes. He’s driven himself partially insane from being cooped up after the last attempt on his life. It’s been three entire days of not knowing if it had yielded any results or if he’d put his life on the line for nothing.

“Well you were excellent bait,” Chanyeol teases. “They were able to trail the assassin right back to his employer. This douchebag. He’s top dog on the city council. Owns some huge company. But our friends say it’s about to be taken from him.”

“So the bounty is lifted?” Jongin asks, perking up.

“You’re free and clear!” Chanyeol announces. Then he walks over and slaps a hand down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “And your job is done.”

Jongin is on his feet in an instant. Kyungsoo nearly topples over into the empty spot, but Jongin pulls him up before he lands. He cups Kyungsoo’s face, dipping to press a kiss to his lips.

Someone lets out a wolf whistle, but Jongin is too focused on the way Kyungsoo’s hands circle his back, pulling him closer.

“I’ve never been so happy to not have a job before,” Kyungsoo laughs.

Jongin just kisses him again.

 

The taste of freedom is sweet. Jongin feels like a new person.

The only thing missing is Kyungsoo. Chanyeol has done his best to stay at Jongin’s side, but it’s not the same. Kyungsoo left the same day they got the news, and that was nearly a week ago.

As he’d predicted, the pack misses Kyungsoo. Jongin does too. Achingly so. He knows he’s been moping, and he’s been trying really hard not to do it unless he’s alone, but when the pack is feeling down, Jongin cannot let his guard slip.

Earlier today, to get their spirits up again, Chanyeol decided they were going to have a barbeque in the back yard. Everyone gathered to make lists of what was needed, and then scattered to go shopping. Jongin had complimented Chanyeol’s genius until Chanyeol thrust a list into Jongin’s hand.

“Don’t come back without it.”

Jongin shook his head as Chanyeol scampered out to the shed to roll out the grill. He headed toward the door, slipping on his shoes and walking out before bothering to look at his assigned list.

When he does, he stops in his tracks. “That fucker,” Jongin breathes.

There’s only one item on Jongin’s list - _Kyungsoo_.

He has half a mind to turn around and toss the piece of paper in Chanyeol’s face, but he doesn’t. Maybe this is what he needs. At the very least, finding Kyungsoo and talking with him would give him some closure.

Jongin manages to drive out of the garage and make it halfway down the driveway before another car blocks his path. He puts the car in park and hops out, unable to believe his eyes as Kyungsoo does the same. A week of no word from Kyungsoo goes forgiven as Jongin rushes to him, arms wrapping tight around Kyungsoo.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kyungsoo tells him.

Jongin looks down at him, confused.

“I had some loose ends to take care of.”

“What does that _mean_?” Jongin whines.

“I’ve decided to take an extended vacation,” Kyungsoo explains, a smile on his handsome face. “So now I’m all yours.”

Jongin would have howled in delight but Kyungsoo has dragged him down to kiss him.

The pack can wait a little longer for their precious Kyungsoo. For now, Jongin’s going to steal him away.

“Jongin, I am _not_ making out with you in the backseat of my car,” Kyungsoo says as Jongin tries to push him inside. Jongin pouts, but it does no good. “I’m serious. The least you can do is find a bed so you don’t kill my back.”

Jongin smirks.

“ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo warns, but there’s no bite to it.

Jongin just grins as he backs Kyungsoo against the side of his car, caging him in. When he leans in for a kiss, Kyungsoo meets him halfway, fingers skating up the front of Jongin’s shirt.

“If you plan to follow up the promise in that kiss, you’d better hurry,” Kyungsoo whispers.

Jongin groans, finally pulling away from Kyungsoo to take his hand, dragging him back to the house. Someone else can move their cars. Right now, Kyungsoo is all his. And he’s going to make it count.

 _Finally_.


End file.
